Agreement
by BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE
Summary: Luhan memiliki adik yang mempunyai penyakit leukemia dan harus segera di oprasi. Tapi, tidak ada donor yang cocok. Hanya satu orang. Hanya satu orang donor yang cocok. Orang yang ia benci, orang yang dulu mencintainya/"Hanya ada satu syarat, menikahlah dengan ku Xi Luhan"/HunHan/KaiSoo/BaekYeol/SuLay... Is here


"Jebal, Luhan-ah maafkan aku" Seorang namja tinggi berkulit putih susu sedang duduk berlutut di depan seorang yeoja bertubuh lumayan tinggi, berkulit putih, dan rambut blonde panjang nya yang di ikat di belakang kepalanya. Rambut yang di ikat dengan sebuah pita berwarna biru langit.

"..." yeoja itu hanya diam membatu. Mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari namja yang sedang berlutut di hadapan nya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya kau mau memaafkan ku?"

"Kau mati" satu kata yang membuat sang namja yang sedang berlutut itu membatu meantap tak percaya ke arah yeoja itu. Sang yeoja hanya diam menatap kosong ke arah depan. Lalu

SRET

Yeoja itu melepaskan ikatan pita yang mengikat rambut nya. Dan melemparnya ke arah sang namja yang masih membatu, sambil masih berlutut di depan sang yeoja

"Aku tak butuh itu lagi"

.

.

.

**Agreement**

.

**Don't Like? Don't Read My Fic. No Bash, No Flame, No Silent Readers.**

**Jika kalian membaca fic saya, mohon hargai saya dengan me-review fic saya, walau hanya sepatah dua patah kata pun tak apa. Jadi mohon beri saya review*bow**

.

.

.

Hah.. hah.. hhh..

Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi berkulit pucat, dengan rambut pirang yang membuat nya terlihat sangat tampan. Bangun dari tidurnya, dengan nafas beratnya yang terengah-engah.

'Kenapa aku selalu memimpikan orang yang sama? Sejak aku hilang ingatan 5 tahun yang lalu, aku selalu memimpikan satu orang yang sama. Seorang yeoja. Orang bilang dia kekasihku. Dia yang selalu menemaniku saat masa SMA dulu. Tapi, siapa dia? Aku tak pernah dapat melihat wajah nya dalam mimpiku. Dan pita biru ini. Ini pita yang ada dalam mimpiku' sang namja mengusap pita yang terikat di pergelangan tangan kanan nya.

"Sehun-ah, eoh? Kenapa kau berkeringat seperti itu? Apa kau bermimpi buruk lagi?" seorang yeoja bertubuh tinggi dengan kulit putih, serta rambut hitam pajang bergelombang yang dibiarkan nya tergerai di atas bahunya putihnya. Ia berjalan menuju ranjang tempat namja yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya itu.

"Ne, Lay Noona. Aku memimpikan orang yang sama lagi. Setiap mimpi itu, seperti nyata. Mimpi itu seperti aku pernah mengalaminya. Seperti sebuah film yang terus berputar di dalam mimpi ku" Namja yang di panggil Sehun itu, perlahan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang tadi di tiduri nya. Yeoja bernama Lay yang di panggil Noona oleh Sehun itu, mendekati Sehun, lalu mengusap pucuk kepala Sehun dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia mengulas sebuah senyuman saat melihat wajah Sehun yang terlihat polos saat sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Kau memang pernah mengalami nya Hunnie" Sehun yang tadi sudah memejamkan matanya, perlahan membuka matanya kembali saat mendengar perkataan lay. Ia menatap penuh tanya ke arah Lay.

"Apa maksud Noona?"

"Suatu saat kau akan mengingat semuanya Hunnie. Cha, kembalilah tidur, aku tahu kau lelah setelah bekerja seharian tadi" Lay mengangkat selimut, dan mulai menyelimuti tubuh Sehun yang terbaring dan masih memandang heran dan penuh tanya ke arah Lay

"Noona, apa mak-

"Jaljayo Hunnie" Lay memotong perkataan Sehun yang hendak bertanya itu, lalu perlahan berjalan keluar dari kamar itu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih diam dengan beribu pertanyaan di otak nya

.

.

.

"Xihan-ah, akhirnya Noona mendapatkan pekerjaan" Seorang yeoja dengan perawakan lumayan tinggi, berkulit putih, seta rambut blonde panjang bergelombang yang tergerai membuat nya terlihta cantik dan manis itu, sedang berjingkrak-jingkrak ria, sambil berteriak-teriak kegirangan, dengan sebuah surat di tangan kanan nya. Sebuah surat berlogo sebuah perusahan.

"Jinja? Noona di terima di perusahan itu? Hwaa! Chukae Noona" seorang namja yang medengar teriakan itu, turun dari lantai dua menemui sang Noona yang sedang berteriak-teriak dan berjingkrak jingkrak ria. Ia lalu memeluk sang Noona yang tengah kelewat senag itu.

BRAK

"Luhanie-ah CHUKAE!" Seorang yeoja berperawakan bisa di bilang mungil dengan rambut hitam yang di ikat di belakang kepalanya itu tiba-tiba datang, dengan membuka pintu secara brutal

"Ya! Baekie-ah, kau tak perlu seheboh itu" Yeoja bernama Luhan itu, melepaskan pelukan Xihan sang adik, lalu mendekati yeoja yang di panggil Baekie atau bernama lengkap Baekhyun itu.

GEP

"Chukaeyo Luhannie" Baekhyun langsung memeluk Luhan dan berbisik di telinga nya.

"Ne, gomaweo Baekie. Ah, Baekie-ah antar aku untuk interview di perusaan itu, ne!"

"Hm, ne. Kapan?"

"Sekarang, kajja!"

.

"Hwa! Perusahaan nya besar juga, kau beruntung dapat bekerja di sini" Baekhyun yang memang terbilang cukup atau bahkan kelebihan kadar keaktifan nya, itu terus mengoceh di sepanjang perjalan menuju perusahaan tempat Luhan melamar pekerjaan.

"Ya! Baekie-ah, berhentilah mengoceh! Kajja kita ke atas, sepertinya ruang interview nya berada di atas" Luhan hendak menginjakan kaki nya ke tangga, tapi ia urung melakukan nya, saat melihat orang-orang yang ia tahu sebagai kariawan di sini berhamburan dari lantai atas, dan turun menuju lantai dasar

"Tuan muda sudah datang" seorang kariawan berteriak, dan semua kariawan itu berbaris, dan Luhan maupun Baekhyun hanya memandang heran kepada semua kariawan yang berbaris di setiap sisi karpet merah yang tergelar dari pintu sampai tangga, bahkan tadi Luhan maupun Baekhyun tak menyadari kalau ada karpet merah yang tergelar.

SET

Seorang yeoja tiba-tiba berdiri di samping kiri Luhan, tepatnya berada di sebelah tangga. Yeoja itu terus memasang senyumnya. Dan yeoja itu memakai kemaja serta rok split yang terbilang cukup sexy itu.

Sebuah limosin hitam berhenti tepat di depan pintu gedung besar perusahaan ini. Seorang pelayan atau mungkin tepatnya satpam penjaga gedung ini, membukakan pintu limosin itu. Dan keluarlah, seorang namja tampan, berperawakan tinggi dengan kulit putih serta rambut pirang nya. Di ikuti oleh seorang yeoja yang berperawakan sama tinggi dengan sang namja, dengan kemeja putis serta rok split hitam dengan rambut hitam panjang bergelombang yang ia sanggul asal, membuat nya terlihat sangat dewasa

"Selamat pagi tuam muda Sehun, selamat pagi nona muda Lay" seorang kariawan yang mungkin menjabat sebagai sekertaris dari sang direktur, menyapa sang tuan dan nona muda yang menjabat sebagai direktur dan wakil direktur perusahaan itu.

Nama yang di sebut sang kariawan sukses membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun mengakat kepalanya, dan menatap seorang namja yang tengah berjalan menuju tangga, di ikuti oleh beberapa kariawan dan seorang yeoja tinggi yang berada tepat di samping sang namja. Luhan yang melihat sang namja berjalan mendekat ke arah tangga, dan itu sama saja dengan berjalan ke arah nya, karena ia berada tepat di dekat tangga itu menundukan kepalanya. Tepatnya ia menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sang namja berjalan melewati Luhan dan Baekhyun tanpa menoleh ke arah mereka.

Baekhyun yang mengetahui situasi ini, ia segera berjalan menuju Luhan. Dan berbisik. Entah itu bisa di katakan berbisik atau tidak, tapi orang yang berada agak jauh dari mereka pun dapat mendengarnya

"Luhanie gwenchana?"

Namja yang sedang berjalan di atas tangga itu menghentiakn langkah nya. Sebuah ingatan muncul dalam pikiran nya

"**Luhanie, ini aku membelikan ini untuk mu"**

"**Huh? Pita biru? Untuk apa ini?"**

"**Ini sebagai tanda bahwa kau milik ku. Kau harus memakainya setiap hari, dan kau tak boleh melepaskan nya kecuali di depanku!"**

"**Ck, kenapa kau jadi pengatur seperti itu, eoh?"**

"**Entahlah, mungkin karena aku mencintaimu... Luhanie"**

Lagi-lagi bayangan itu muncul, bayangan dengan orang yang sama. Tapi, ia tak bisa melihat siapa yeoja yang selalu ada dalam ingatan nya itu? Ia benar-benar tak dapat melihat siapa yeoja itu. Tapi, satu nama. Nama yang sama yang di sebutkan oleh seorang yeoja tadi.

Sehun menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat satu persatu wajah yang ada di sana. Dan matanya tertuju pada satu orang. Seorang yeoja dengan rambut blonde panjang nya. Yeoja yang sedang menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah nya.

Sehun berjalan ke arah yeoja itu, dan berdiri tepat di hadapan yeoja itu. Sang yeoja yang menyadari kehadiran Sehun di hadapan nya itu, mendongkak. Mentap wajah Sehun, menatap manik mata Sehun.

"**Luhanie, jangan pernah menatap namja lain seperti kau sedang menatap ku"**

"**Wae? Aku rasa sama saja, aku menatap semua orang dengan tatapan yang sama kok!"**

"**Tidak, kau hanya boleh menatap ku dengan dengan senyuman mu. Senyuman indah mu, dan dengan cinta yang selalu terpancar dari mata indah mu itu"**

"**Hm, ne. Arasso Sehunie"**

Kembali, ingatan itu kembali, saat Sehun menatap yeoja di depanya. Ia seakan merasa rindu dengan tatapan teduh yeoja di depan nya ini. Siapa yeoja ini? Apakah ia pernah mengenalnya? Tapi ia seakan rindu dengan yeoja di depan nya ini. Rasa rindu yang membuncah di hatinya. Rasa nya ia ingin memeluk yeoja di depan nya ini.

Sehun terus menatap lekat yeoja tersebut, tatapan matanya, lekuk garis wajah nya, ia seperti mengenalnya. Tapi, siapa? Siapa yeoja ini?

SET

TAP TAP

Sang yeoja berlari, berlari meninggalkan Sehun. Entah kenapa jika ia menatap wajah itu, menatap manik matanya, ia merasa sakit. Merasa sakit hati.

Entah ada dorongan dari mana, Sehun berlari mengejar sang yeoja. Entahlah, hatinya yang menyuruhnya untuk mengejar sang yeoja.

"Ya! Kau berhenti!"

"..."

"Tuggu sebentar!"

GEP

Sehun berhasil meraih pundak sang yeoja. Sang yeoja berhenti, dan tanpa menoleh ke arah Sehun. Ia masih diam membelakangi Sehun.

"Tolong lepaskan aku!"

"Siapa dirimu?" kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Sehun berhasil membuat sang yeoja membatu. Sang yeoja membalikan tubuh nya dan menatap ke arah Sehun, yang menatap nya penuh selidik.

"Siapa dirimu sebenarnya?" dengan sedikit nada membentak Sehun bertanya untuk kedua kalinya

"Jawab aku Xi Luhan!" Sehun kembali bertanya dengan nada tinggi nya. Sang yeoja hanya tersenyum remeh ke arah Sehun

"Bukan kah kau sudah tahu namaku? Untuk apa kau bertanya? Aku tak punya waktu untuk bermain-main dengan mu"

SRET

Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun di pundak nya dengan kasar. Ia lalu berlari keluar dari gedung itu di ikuti Baekhyun di belakang nya

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Hwa! Adakah yang udah nonton video clip nya EXO Growl? Sumpah itu video clip kece banget. Bikin aku ketawa-ketwa sendiri liat nya. Hwa! Daebak deh buat EXO d(^^)b . Tambah cinta deh sama EXO ^^**

**Bagaimna fic yang satu ini? Gaje? Abal? Membosankan kah? Atau ada yang suka and minat buat di lanjut? Tinggal review aja ne!**

**Oh, ya. Fic ini author terinspirasi dari sebuah film drama dari Chinese judul nya 'Summer's Desire' adakah yang udah pernah lihat film nya?**

**Dan satu atau dua chap ke depan mungkin masih tahap perkenalan kalau pun ada konflik Cuma dikit-dikit mungkin.**

**Baiklah, RnR Please!**

**No Bash, No Flame, No Silent Readers!**

**BluePink ElfEXOtic**


End file.
